someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Event
That day was a wonderful day. I had a great morning routine, I went to school and got all my studies done. Nothing could have gone wrong or at least strange, that was until 2:00 in the morning. Just a few hours before that I had been finishing up some assignments for my English class and getting some math concepts into my head. The hours were melting away until I slowly transitioned from my desk to my twin sized bed. In order to explain what was nearly an inexplicable event I will give you a vision of my rooms layout. My room is quite the simple teenage cave, it is a rectangular shaped room with the door on one of the shorter sides of the rectangle; opposite to that side is a moderately sized window with a beautiful view of the suburban neighborhood I reside in. There is a desk next to that window with my computer and work documents in the right-side corner, while my bed is laid up against the middle section of the right side of my room in front of my desk but not close enough to touch it; opposite to that is a decent sized television mounted on a wooden tv stand with books in it. Another thing I would like to address is my name and age; my answer is to take a guess, I'm sorry but privacy is privacy and there's no way i'm giving out too much personal info after what I experienced. Okay, let me use my best description for this event; it was extremely early in the morning when I was awakened by something, I don' t know specifically what woke me up it could've been any slight noise. I remember looking around as I usually do when I wake up unexpectedly but then something felt off. I could feel a disturbance in one of my five senses and that sense was smell. The smell of my room had stuck to me and I was familiarized with it, which meant that I could immediately detect another kind of smell. My room usually smelled like papers and binders such as the smell when you go to a supply shop, yet this other scent was that of sweat layered upon dried up sweat much like the smell of a hardworking construction man. The smell didn't cover up the entire room and my eyes were still adjusting to the dark which meant I had to follow the scent to try and see where it was coming from. Following the scent immediately became hard as the smell of my room was fusing with it, that was when my vision adjusted and I saw the window was open. I figured that I had just forgotten to close the window and went to correct my mistake, on my way to close the window I nearly slipped on some kind of liquid; it wasn't a massive puddle but enough for the moisture to be felt. In my early morning delirium I assumed it could've just been condensation due to the time of year this all occurred in, but once I closed the window and turned around my life would radically change. The minute I turned around I could see a silhouette about half my size, the moonlight was my only guide to unmasking this mysterious figure as its beams began to reveal its contents slowly from the top to bottom. Slowly, the silhouette's head rose and I was greeted with something alright, it was what seemed to be a bald person; I couldn't tell its gender as it had no hair whatsoever on its face, its nose was the only normal thing except for the nostrils which were very flared. Its mouth I will never forget, it had no lips which meant its teeth and gums were always showing; it had a mild grin but its eyes were opened wide and its blinks were fast paced almost like it was excited. In the dark room with only the moonlight, you could only see this things head which made the situation even more ghastly. By this point my heart was racing, everything in my body was moving rapidly yet on the outside I was completely still like a traumatized child. After what felt like a solid minute I could tell it was coming closer, its footsteps sounded forced and unnatural, every step sounded like a cold wet mop but the worst part was the slow intervals between the footsteps. As it got closer the moonlight began revealing the whole figure before me one footstep at a time; the sight was enough to make you nauseous and have a heart attack simultaneously. I had confirmed that it wasn't a dwarf as it was on all fours, its body was skinny with its ribs showing and it lacked any genitals. This creature lacked hair on its entire body but what it didn't lack was sweat, beads of sweat were dripping down this thing as it was trembling like a child containing excitement. It didn't have hands, it had the bone structure of arms but feet were at the end of them. Its legs were actually all structured like human arms bending backwards. What really stays in my mind was the look of sheer, manic, excitement in its face and body language; it was trembling so fast and you could hear it breathing heavier and heavier. When it began to approach me even more that's when I woke up the next day sweating all over my bed out of complete terror. I turned to look and saw that the window was still open and there was some sweat on the floor, but I still do not know what happened. It could've been a nightmare which is what I am seriously hoping, although it felt so real, I still remember its smell to this day. I continue to have nightmares about this event but in the dream I stay on my bed turned away from the window, I would rather hear its wet footsteps and heavy excited breathing than see those wide opened eyes. ~~~Hman123 Category:Real life Category:Non-Gaming Category:Nightmare Category:Creepy Pasta